


eclipse

by saturnsjoon



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i really dont know how to tag, i will build this tag from the ground with my bare hands watch me, kbs 2018, nampil, shy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsjoon/pseuds/saturnsjoon
Summary: the moon has a crush on the sunthey finally collide





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> listen i haven’t been able to write for like three years and i cant BELIEVE the first thing i manage to finish is a nampil au anyways i didn’t have wifi to stream kbs so i write this in case we were robbed of nampil interactions. oomf this one is for u <3

the world, according to namjoon, wants him to suffer. 

it’s not that he doesn’t want to see _him_ , rather that he’s not prepared. 

at all. 

because namjoon, despite everything, is too shy for his own good. especially around cute boys. 

especially around cute boys that go by the name kim wonpil. 

before the thought of turning on his feet and leaving the bathroom can even occur to him, the silence is broken, and all hope of escaping is lost. 

“namjoon,”

wonpil smiles at him, quickly drying his hands before extending one to the taller, who shyly takes it. he cant help but notice how wonpil’s slightly smaller hand fits so well with his.

“you weren’t at mama this year,” namjoon says, not quite a statement, nor a question of why. hoseok had poked fun at him throughout the entire show, leaving namjoon a flustered mess. 

namjoon almost regrets telling hoseok about his crush. keyword, almost. 

because despite hoseok’s never ending teasing, it was reassuring. because without hoseok pushing him, he would’ve never dared to go up to wonpil during mama last year. because without hoseok, he’d spend his sleepless nights alone, ranting to no one but his own mind about the cute pianist with a smile that could outshine the sun itself. 

wonpil shuffles on his feet, smiling softly at the taller. “i missed you too,” he says quietly, and namjoon feels his face heating up. 

_don’t fuck it up now_

“would you... i mean,” namjoon looks away. he wants to scream, or maybe sink through the bathroom floor. god what he wouldn’t give for some of seokjin’s confidence right now. “do, do you want to go out? some time? with me?” his eyes meet wonpil’s. “i mean we, it’s not like we could actually go out but,” namjoon fiddles with his shirt, nervously tapping his feet on the ground. 

“or,” wonpil starts. “i can ask the hyungs and dowoon to leave for a day and you could come over?” 

the hope is shining in wonpil’s eyes. 

namjoon feels himself falling harder. 

“i mean it’s not a fancy café or anything but i can make us hot chocolate and we could watch a movie? if you’d like?”

_crash_

namjoon nods, scared his voice would fail him. his heart is pounding so hard he’s sure the elder can hear it. 

namjoon ends up tapping his number into wonpils phone, his own vibrating in his pocket just seconds later. 

(moments later he would blush like mad seeing the message from wonpil whilst hoseok tease him)

there’s a pair of lips on namjoon’s cheek, small hands placed on his shoulders. he closes his eyes, trying not to feel too disappointed as wonpil moves away again. 

a smile, a “text me”, and a wave goodbye. 

he’s a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> block me for this on twitter <33


End file.
